His Girl
by marrisa765
Summary: Story for nhlovenest challenge Read more inside Nathan and Haley have been apart for 5 years now, is their too much pain for them to rekindle or too much love? Maybe both? Adult Rated content.


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot I wrote for a challenge. The " Dont say I never gave you anything " Challenge. **

**You can find the challenge here h t t p : / /community . livejournal/nhlovenest/ ( Take out spaces) The challenge is to use symbols that relate to Naley. So this is the story I have decided to enter If I could ever figure out how to use LiveJournal :) **

**Hope you enjoy, this is adult rated content with sexual conflict and wish me luck :)**

* * *

**His girl **

Haley walked on the cement path making her way to a familiar destination. The clouds were a darkened gray. Thunder anytime now was going to erupt. Tree Hill was expecting a good storm. Most people hated the rain for various and obvious reasons. Haley loved it. She loved the way it dripped down the windows. The way it pounded against the hard cement and the way it splashed back up. But most of all, she loved its significance with her past.

Nathan made his way to where he and Haley had once called "_their spot_" back when they were teenagers in love. He still thought of it as their spot and it always would be, it was the beginning of their relationship. He hadn't seen her in 5 years now, but he knew she still had gorgeous brown eyes that he fell in love with, dark chocolate hair he would tangle his fingers in and pink soft lips he would kiss senseless. Nathan smiled, the rain was coming.

When he phoned the other day she knew he would pick this spot to meet. They hadn't seen each other in 5 years now, yet their love for each other was still so strong with both denying it.

Walking up to the docks he could see her little figure leaning against the railing looking out into the river. He noticed she had lost weight and lightened her hair, other than that she still looked like his Haley. Fresh vanilla smelling Haley, with a sweet bubbly personality always making you smile. Small drops of rain fell from the sky wetting Haley's hair.

" Penny for you thoughts." Haley froze upon hearing his voice, just as she did when he phoned the other day saying he was coming into town and wanted to see her. Turning around her eyes fell upon him. Taking in his appearance he had a light stubble, his raven colored hair was tousled like always, he still had a perfect body and his ocean blue eyes were staring deep into hers. Just looking at him rushed back all of their memories together, the nights he would hold her in his arms as they slept, summer days, sneaking into janitors closets, making out in his tiny mustang, their love was more than just high school love.

" Hi." Haley was able to whisper out. The rain had picked up falling from the sky a littler harder.

" Hi." He placed his hands in his jean pockets, as his nerves were taking the better side of him. Haley could feel her tears forming in her eyes, as the rain was now splashing hard against the cement just how she like it. Here they were standing in their spot, it was raining, and they were across from each other like strangers. Staring into his blue orbs and the little freckle right below his left eye that drove her crazy brought a small tear to her eye slowly sliding down her cheek blending in with the rain drops. All of her emotions were running through her body. She had missed him so much.

Haley made smaller steps towards him and Nathan was taken back when she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her. Nathans arms snaked around her waist. Haley inhaled his scent as Nathan did hers. The rain fell around them soaking the two but neither caring. Nathan placed a kiss against her hair and closed his eyes taking in this moment. He had missed her, he had missed the rain, he had missed_ them_.

* * *

" Hey, you were the one always sneaking into my room at night, if I remember correctly you had a perfectly good apartment waiting for!" Haley battled as Nathan claimed Haley couldn't get enough of him in high school. They were lounging in a cheesy motel on the outskirts of Tree Hill, as they munched on the motels vending machine food, which wasn't that great. They hadn't planned on arriving here but after lightening starting striking somehow they landed themselves in a cheap motel that smelled of cigarette. Nathan chuckled from his spot on the bed, flashing his classic Scott smirk. He was sprawled across the bed laying on his side, as Haley was doing the same at the other end. They were both still damp from just holding each other in the rain.

" I got bored." Nathan said in his defense. They had been talking for hours now laughing and remembering how things use to be when it was the two of them against the world.

" Whatever Scott." Haley said throwing a hard candy at him, as well as popping one into her mouth.

" Oh, the last name, haven't heard that one in awhile. What ever happen to boytoy, ah what else? Hotshot, oh can't forget stud." Nathan said poking fun at her just to see her flash her beautiful smile, and she did.

" But honey, you forgot...asshole?" Haley teased.

" I've missed you Hales." Haley instantly felt goosebumps arise on her skin at the use of her nick name, and felt her body temperature increase at the simple squeeze he gave her hip as he got up to grab a pop from the table. Running a hand through her wet hair and swinging her legs over the side of bed she studied Nathans movements. Nathans fingers opened the pop tab as he took a gulp from it.

" Well, I should really get going." Haley cleared her throat getting up from her spot on the bed as things started to get a little awkward and not mention the sexual tension in the room was high but Haley had to say no. Haley still had so many bottled up feelings inside she hadn't even come close to sharing with him and didn't want to since it would open up a can of worms.

" Haley don't do that." Nathans voice spoke as he placed his can back on the table making his way over to Haley. Haley cleared her throat again.

" Do what?" She asked as she bent her head down, crossed her arms across her chest and looked towards her feet..

" Exactly what your doing...pulling away." He placed his thumb on her cheek and lightly stroked it back and fourth against her smooth skin, waiting for her to look at him. Haley bit back on her teeth and met her eyes with his, he could always had a way of calming her.

" Talk to me." He whispered.

" I can't Nathan, its not fair. Were not in high school anymore. You can't just come here this completely new person and expect everything to jump back to the way it was. What are we even doing Nathan? Why did you call me? Are you looking for a good fuck? Hit the sheets and then drop my ass like you did back then." Haley asked as her anger built up and tears formed in her eyes.

" No, I called you because I missed you." Nathan said honestly running a hand through her hair lightly moving her head closer to his. Their lips were almost touching.

" Stop it." Haley said meaning the exact opposite of that. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. She could smell his cologne, his scent was intoxicating. All she wanted to do was kiss his soft gentle lips.

" Tell me you don't miss this? Tell me you don't miss us?" Nathan took one of his hands and placed it against his heart letting her feel its fast beating pace staring deep into her eyes. Haley's heart was probably racing just as fast and it took all of her deny she didn't miss him.

" I... I don't miss us Nathan, I'm sorry." Haley whispered out and a small tear ran down her cheek. Your only protecting your heart, Haley told herself. Nathans jaw clenched. Haley placed both hands against his cheeks, enjoying the feel of his light stubble. Looking deep into his eyes she could see the pain in his eyes, placing a light kiss against his soft lips, letting them linger their for a second as she closed her eyes.

" I'm sorry." Haley whispered pulling away and making her way to the door, glancing back Nathan's back was still towards her. Opening the door Haley slid out of the motel and a batch of new tears fell down her face. Of course she missed him, all she wanted was to be with him, she just didn't know if she could put her heart through that pain again. But of course she missed his strong arms wrapped around her, his gorgeous blue eyes staring deep into her, his calming voice and not to mention his very talented hands.

" Oh god Haley, what are you doing out here." Haley said to herself out loud, immediately turning around and turning open the cold door knob, her body was practically shaking with anticipation. Her emotions were high but she wanted this. Nathan's body turned around as he heard the door open and faced Haley as they shared a staring contest. He won.

" I do miss us." She whispered. Haley's back was pressed up against the door frame in seconds, her hands on the back of his head as Nathan kissed her senseless. Nathan walked backwards levering her up with his arms around her waist. His lips took over her neck making his way to the bed. The two stumble onto the bed, Haley fisted the material of Nathan's shirt pulling him on top of her completely.

His eyes stared into hers, hot with intense. " Are you sure you miss us?" He whispered against her lips, running a hand down her torso, lightly edging his fingers underneath the material of her shirt.

" Shut up and kiss me." Haley's hoarse voice blew out from beneath him reaching for his lips in no mood for teasing. Nathan pressed his warm mouth against hers, teasing and pressing harder until she granted access for his wet tongue. Haley was aching in between her thighs and her chest was pounding as hot passion took over her body. Nathan slipped his hand underneath her shirt cupping her breast through her bra. His fingers pinched and rubbed at her nipple, Haley's hips bucked up against his and a little moan struck her throat. She hadn't felt like this in so long, only Nathan Scott truly had the power to make her experience such passion, he knew what she liked and what she wanted.

They broke their kiss for a moment to remove both of their shirts. Haley's chest was rising up and down in a baby blue bra and Nathan felt himself harden at the first glance as more of her creamy colored skin was revealed. Nathans hands snaked around her back and undid the bra clasp throwing it to the floor. Her chest was still rising, Nathan bent his head down to take her nipple into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it and moving to the other to give it the same attention, she wrapped her one leg around his waist and he pushed his erection against her crotch.

" God Nathan." Haley moaned as her head shot back against the pillow. They attached their lips and the kiss turned hotter once Haley's little fingers were unzipping Nathan pants, as his lower half was grinding into hers. Nathan quickly slid out of his jeans and stripped the remainder of Haley naked, leaving him in boxers and a naked Haley. Nathan lay atop of Haley admiring her body he had missed so much. Anywhere Nathan's hand wondered, his mouth soon was to follow. His finger slowly itched its way to Haley's heated moist slippery folds, Haley was about to let lose and the good stuff hadn't even happened yet. Attaching his mouth back to Haley's, as soon as his tongue entered he lightly ran a finger a long her insides erupting a moan from Haley, she was so wet. Lightly running it back and fourth his thumb flicked and circled her clit and her hips instantly bucked against him.

" Nathan, please." Haley moaned, wanting him inside her. Before reaching for a condom, Nathan quickly placed his tongue at her entrance.

" Is this for me baby?" Nathan asked tracing his tongue along her folds. Haley bit at her lip almost drawing blood nodding her head fiercely. Nathan's tongue slid in and out of her as Haley released loud moans. Nathan sucked and lightly nipped at her clit as Haley felt her stomach tingle inside. Removing his tongue Nathan reached for a condom knowing neither of them could wait out much longer. Rolling the condom over his erection he placed himself at her entrance pulling her legs over his shoulders. Sliding the head of his cock up and down her folds looking down towards her asking for the go she nodded her head and they both groaned at the feel, it had been so long since they had been together, it felt so right. Haley was already close to her orgasm from his previous actions.

Gripping her hips he was quickly thrusting at a fast pace as his blue eyes glistened with passion. Slamming in and out of her with passion both of them erupting moans. Nathan's eyes closed as Haley clenched her feminine muscles. Nathans eyes looked down towards Haley and her face was glistening and eyes staring right back at him. Before bringing them to their orgasms Nathan lowered himself, his arms circling around her head and placed a soft kiss at her temple. Haley closed her eyes at his sweetness and felt her emotions get the better side of her as a small tear escaped her eye.

"Hey, don't cry, whats wrong?" Nathan asked stopping his actions and used his thumb to wipe at her tear.

" I just...god I've miss you so much Nathan." Haley said wrapping her arms around his neck. Nathan figured this would happen, sex always had so many emotions attached with it for girls.

" I miss you too Hales." He whispered.

" Then why didn't you call? You promised you would." She asked. Nathan sighed and pulled out of her disposing the condom and throwing his boxers back on, girls sure knew how to give a guy blue balls he thought to himself.

" Haley, can we please not do this."

" You promised you would call me, and I waited for you, not once did I get the phone call." Haley yelled tears streaming down her face. She pulled the blankets up from her spot on the bed covering her body.

" Hales, I just, I didn't want to hurt you, we both know the long distance relationship wouldn't have worked out, I went to Duke you went to Stanford." Nathan explained.

" Nathan, I was willing to go to Duke for you! Why wouldn't you let me." Haley yelled again hitting at his chest.

" Why! Was I not good enough for you?" Haley yelled still hitting at his chest. Nathan stood in front of her watching the tears flow down her face.

" Huh? Did you want to fuck every girl on the campus?" Haley's tears were falling down her face freely smacking at his chest harder. Nathan stood there and let her get it out.

" Why Nathan, why wouldn't you let me? You said you loved me."

" That was the goddamn problem I loved you to much to let your dreams go down the drain Haley. Don't try to tell me how I felt for you because after 5 years I can still read you like a book, I have every inch of your body mesmerized and my love for you hasn't changed. I loved you back then and I still love you now, don't try to tell me otherwise." Nathan yelled back making his way to the bathroom slamming the door causing Haley to jump at the loud noise.

* * *

Nathan's back was pressed against the hard cold tile in the bathroom. Haley's was against the wooden bed frame. The two hadn't talked for 2 hours now since their heated argument. Haley slipped on Nathan's shirt and made her way to the bathroom door and lightly tapped against it turning the door knob. Looking at his spot on the tile his eyes didn't meet hers. Haley took a seat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, her legs lightly grazing against his.

" I still love you too." She whispered being the first one to speak. Nathan stayed silent for a moment before finally speaking.

" Whats in the past should stay in the past. Although, I do want you to know I did want you to come to Duke with me, I just didn't want you to give up on your hopes and dreams and I figured calling you would just make things harder." Nathan spoke. Haley nodded knowing he didn't want to speak further on the subject then that. Snuggling into his side wrapping her arms around his waist, Nathan looked towards her spot in his neck and chuckled placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

" Whether you like it or not Hales, you'll always be mine."

" Cocky much?" Haley asked laughing. Nathan pulled her up with his hands wrapping his arms around her waist.

" You know why?" He whispered in her ear. Haley shook her head no and felt his hand inch up her shirt as his finger traced along the '23' so perfectly. Haley's body shivered at his touch.

" You'll always be my girl." Nathan whispered against her lips bringing her into a fiery kiss as his fingers repeatedly traced the '23' bringing goosebumps to her skin. Haley James belonged to Nathan Scott, its just how the story went.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! **

**Marrisa.**


End file.
